


.ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍᴇʀ.

by orphan_account



Series: Stranger Things GIF Series [3]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GIF one shots for the party, excluding El and Max whom can be found in my other book.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Reader, Lucas Sinclair/Reader, Mike Wheeler/Reader, Will Byers/Reader
Series: Stranger Things GIF Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731448
Kudos: 9





	.ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍᴇʀ.

Dustin walked into the Snow Ball. Everyone’s reactions to his new hair were not as he had expected. They made fun of it and he just took it a jealousy.

”I’m going in.” Dustin whispered to Mike when he saw Y/n. “Wish me good luck.” He winked and took off.

Y/n wasn’t a mean girl, but she was popular. She got to her top throne by her kindness, good looks, and good grades.   
  


When Mike saw Dustin going in her direction he groaned. 

Dustin walked over to Y/n after being completely rejected by some of her friends. He bowed and asked her for this dance like a gentleman would.

”Henderson you didn’t have to approach me like I’m a great lady.” Y/n slightly laughed.

Dustin wanted to point out that she basically was, but made no comment other than, “So you’ll dance with me?”

”Sure.” Y/n said. 

Dustin grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. On the way he passed all of his friends who gaped at him in surprise. He was dancing with the most popular girl in school.

”Did your friends not know that I like you? Did they not know that I really, really like you?” Y/n smirked at Max and Lucas.

”No...” Dustin stopped talking for a minute. “You like me?” 

“Well of course. You’re smart and funny. I like it.” Y/n smiled kindly.

”I like you too.” Dustin said in a rush to get his words out.

”Just one thing.” Y/n said. “Loose the hair.” She chuckled.

”Your wish is my command.” Dustin grinned at her and twirled her around.


End file.
